1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signage and methods of using the signage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous prior inventions of signage, but none that are equivalent to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 477,417, issued on Jun. 21, 1892, to Frank P. Howard, discloses a sign supported by a chain, with several rectangular sections in which letters can be removably retained. The sections are connected by short chains. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that its sections are parts of a single piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 885,760, issued on Apr. 28, 1908, to Willard Jones, discloses a rectangular door plate, in which letters can be removably retained in a single slot. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has a plurality of slots in which messages can be retained.
U.S. Pat. No. 919,816, issued on Apr. 27, 1909, to Joseph P. Bryan, discloses another changeable letter sign supported by a chain, having two separate sections connected by rods. Again, the instant invention is distinguishable, in that its sections are parts of a single piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,418,144, issued on May 30, 1922, to Charles A. Fetters, discloses a reversible sign supported by a string, with several rectangular sections connected by U-shaped clamping members. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that its sections are parts of a single piece, and its sections have slots in which messages can be retained.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,059, issued on May 23, 1950, to Hilmer Hirschhorn, discloses a changeable display device, supported by a string, with several sections connected by flexible tapes. Again, the instant invention is distinguishable, in that its sections are parts of a single piece, and its sections have slots in which messages can be retained.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,150, issued on Mar. 19, 1974, to Sandrajeanne Bushell Hinckley, discloses a hanging display apparatus with several pockets in which cards being displayed may be retained. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has pockets in which message cards not currently being displayed may be stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,967, issued on May 20, 1975, to Guy W. Barnes, discloses a sign with changeable character plates. Again, the instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has pockets in which message cards not currently being displayed may be stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,787, issued on Feb. 13, 1979, to Robert Sarkisian and David U. Hillstrom, discloses a display holder with several track members for gripping and holding differently sized posters, signs and advertising materials. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has pockets in which message cards not currently being displayed may be stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,177, issued on Jul. 23, 1985, to Michael Kane, discloses a sign with interchangeable characters. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has pockets in which message cards not currently being displayed may be stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,472, issued on Nov. 2, 1993, to Yves Harnois and André Bareil, discloses a sign board having a container for holding a stack of display sheets, with the foremost display sheet being visible through a window. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in its pockets in which message cards not currently being displayed may be stored, the cards are not visible through a window, but are identified by tabs extending outside the pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,258, issued on Dec. 21, 1999, to Don Godfrey and Amal Godfrey, discloses an adjustable display panel, with strips displaying messages that may be slid into and out of portions of the panel. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has pockets in which message cards not currently being displayed may be stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,295, issued on Jun. 20, 2000, to Benjamin L. Garfinkle, discloses a modular sign system, with parallel rails for retaining signs in signage slots between separator slots. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has pockets in which message cards not currently being displayed may be stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,955, issued on Aug. 29, 2000, to Lonnie K. Folsom and Glenn A. Maskiw, discloses a sign for displaying changeable messages, including a planar blackboard with a plurality of tracks. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has pockets in which message cards not currently being displayed may be stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,523, issued on Apr. 23, 2002, to Richard Smith, discloses a holder for mounting to a surface, such as a door, and interchangeably displaying a sheet of material. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has a plurality of sections in which different types of messages can be displayed.
British Patent Application No. GB 2 167 590 A, published on May 29, 1986, inventor Richard Kenneth Elms, discloses a display frame for holding a card or sheet. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has a plurality of sections in which different types of messages can be displayed.
French Patent Application No. FR 2 677 788 A1, published on Dec. 18, 1992, inventor Pacaux Bruno, discloses a panel for displaying information on cards retained on the panel. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in has pockets in which message cards not currently being displayed may be stored, in which the cards are identified by tabs extending outside the pockets.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention.